


One Inch

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “Oh man, now I know why Donut was complaining all the time! Getting shot really hurts!”
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Agent Washington
Kudos: 5





	One Inch

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 15, 2013 as “Drabble #94 - Doc/Wash.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 14, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Hey! Stay with me! Don’t close your eyes! Up!” Wash yelled, tightening his hold on Doc. His arm was wrapped around the purple doctor’s shoulder, holding him up. Wash’s other hand was held tightly to a bleeding wound on Doc’s side, holding his t-shirt against it to stem the flow of red life. “Stay with me!”

The doctor smiled, blood in his teeth–transferred from Doc’s hand to mouth when he first discovered the wound–as he chuckled through a sob. “Oh man, now I know why Donut was complaining all the time! Getting shot really hurts!”

“Yeah, I know it does,” Wash said, cradling Doc’s head closer to his chest. Wash sucked in a breath. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be happening! Not again! “But help’ll be here soon. You’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Doc said. He reached up with a shaky hand and held to Wash’s. He squeezed, though the blood made his grip slick. “And you’re here with me. So it’ll be okay…even if the worst happens.”

“Right, we’re together,” Wash said. He kissed the top of Doc’s head. If only he’d been there when the shot happened, and not across the canyon. He much would have preferred stopping the shot, to only hearing it. Wash squeezed Doc tighter. “Together.”

“But what a way to go,” Doc said. He nuzzled the underside of Wash’s chin with the top of his head. His glasses skewed on his face. “I inspected it myself. An inch gash! I’m a goner for sure. I don’t know if help will get here in time.”

“An inch?” The ex-freelancer mouthed to himself. Wash pulled his hand away to closer inspect the fatal blow, the edge of the t-shirt sticking slightly to the already congealing and scabbing wound. Wash growled, “Doc.”

“Yeah, Wash?” The medic said, holding tight to Wash’s armor. He spoke in full sincerity–no tricks. He honestly thought he was dying. Doc asked, weakly, “What is it?”

The ex-Freelancer smacked Doc in the side of the head. He yelped in pain as Wash shouted, “It’s just a nick, you asshole! The bullet didn’t even go through!”

Doc covered his head, just over the bruise. “Ow! Hey! That hurt! Dying man here!”

Wash grabbed Doc’s cheeks and dragged him into a kiss. The medic moaned into it, and his eyes were half-lidded when Doc pulled away. Wash growled, “You are the most incompetent doctor I’ve ever met.”

Doc held up a finger, and corrected: “Medic.”


End file.
